A hem in sewing is a garment finishing method, where the edge of a piece of cloth is folded narrowly and sewn to prevent unravelling of the fabric. In a most common hemming method, a cut edge is folded and is then sewn. With this method, the cut edge is completely enclosed in the cloth so that it cannot unravel. Three basic forms of hems can be used in the process of constructing garments: turned-up edge, faced edge, and enclosed edge. The most common technique used is the turned-up edge hem. After the hem is constructed, the following criteria should be met: 1) the garment should hang on the body in a uniform and even manner; 2) the hem should be free of bulk, and 3) the hem should be concealed from the eye unless used for decorative purposes. Generally, the hem is done at the edge of the fabric or near a selvedge area. The selvedge area is a self-finished edge of fabric.
The most important attributes of any bedding items are the look and design of the product. To enhance the beauty of bed linen, many embellishments are generally done on the hem thereof. In market almost all flat sheets, pillow cases, cushions, duvet covers, etc., are embellished with one or more designs, different cut and sew styles, or both, by joining different fabric to hem or by embroidery in then hem. Lot of designs or embellishments increase costs and cause additional duty on the products in the United States. Furthermore, due to embellishments, additional skill sets are required in cut and sew operations and production efficiencies are reduced.
In recent times fabrics have been prepared by stitching two different materials at a distance of 5-10 inches from the selvedge area in order to provide an aesthetic appearance. However, the same involves huge costs as it involves two different materials, and additional cutting and sewing steps. Moreover, the same involves additional import duty on the product in United States.
CN102524993 discloses a method for processing a hem of a men's suit, which includes the steps of: firstly, cutting a back hem interlining according to size designation of the suit and using twill hair interlining strips 5-7 cm in width; secondly, aligning the hem interlining with a hem fold notch, allowing the lower end of the hem interlining to be parallel to the hem, and allowing two ends of the hem interlining to be 0.3-0.4 cm away from a slit fold point; thirdly, straightening out the hem interlining, uniformly basting three lines to fasten the hem interlining; performing blindstitch to evenly sew three lines close to the basted lines to hold the hem interlining; fourthly, stitching the slit, press-opening the slit, and fold-ironing the hem edge 4-5 cm; and fifthly, sewing up the shell and the lining of a back slit, basting to fasten the hem edge, and performing blindstitch to fasten the hem edge 0.7-1.5 cm away from a rough selvedge. The hair interlining strips are used in the method to substitute nonwoven interlinings, the hem of the made suit is linear and soft to touch, and naturally fits a human body.
In view of the foregoing, a need in the art is belied to exist for providing a self-engineered hem that is capable of overcoming one or more of the above issues while yet providing an excellent and smart look to the product, especially where this is provided through a simple process for preparing the same without additional cut and sew steps.